White Cats are Touble
by Tsubasa no Hikari
Summary: A switch of Little Atem's Black Cats are bad luck. And Yes I had permisson! Anzu is turned into a cat and lives with Yami. What's gonna happen? Chappie 4 is up! Sorry it took so long! R&R!
1. New Body, New Owner

****

White cats are trouble

__

I read Little Atem's **Black Cats are Bad Luck**._ And I thought, "what would happen if it was Anzu, instead of Yami, that got turned into a cat?" I have no idea what's going to happen. I need your help, readers! RR!_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh! I borrowed the plot from Little Atem. You cannot sue me b/c I have no money anyhow sticks out tongue

Chapter 1: New body, New Owner

All she could remember is a brief flash of white light before she passed out. 18 year old Anzu Mazaki slowly came to on her bedroom floor. Groaning, she raised a hand to her throbbing head.

'What in the name of goodness happened?' She asked herself, bringing her hand... no wait... a white paw to her view. 'WHAT THE?' She ran to her full-length mirror and gazed at her reflection. No longer a long-legged dancer, but now a white cat with fluffy fur and still the same bright blue eyes. Similar, she noticed, to Duchess in Disney's Aristocats. She went to scream, but all that came from her lips was a horrified yowl. Her cat ears twitched as she heard Leo coming down the hall, panting. 'Uh-oh... Leo doesn't like cats...' Anzu thought as the big black Labrador nudged her door open with his nose. Upon seeing a cat, he growled and gave chase. Luckily, Anzu had opened the window to let the warm summer breeze in her room. With a frightened screech, Anzu jumped out the window and onto an oak tree branch. Hissing at the barking dog, she made her way down the tree and began to walk down the street.

People looked at her and bent to stroke her soft fur. Children asked their parents if they "could keep the pretty kitty."

'This has to be some kind of screwed up magic... then again, why is it that I'm not surprised?' She sighed to herself, 'I better talk to the experts on this.' While pondering, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her and a grip on the fur of her neck. Meowing in fright, she pulled out her claws and began swiping whatever it was that had a grip on her.

"Feisty little thing, ain't ya?" A gruff voice asked. Pinning her ears back against her head and curling her tail under her, Anzu gazed into the honey colored eyes of Jonouchi Katsuya.

'Jonouchi!' Anzu thanked her luck that he had found her first before anyone else could. Like Marik or Yami Bakura. She meowed and smiled a kitty smile ( . )

"What's a pretty lil' thing like yaself doin' in this dump?" Jonouchi held her up and gazed down her belly. If cats could blush, Anzu would have. "Little girl, eh?" How dare he! Then again... he didn't know who she really was.

"Mer" Was all she said, making sure she sounded irritated.

"Alright, just making sure." Jonouchi placed her in his backpack and walked to the game shop.

. . . . . . . 

"Why's everyone coming over here?" Yami asked his smaller half. Yugi shrugged as Honda and Jonouchi came in.

"How youse two doin'?" Jonouchi asked then dropped his back on the floor with a thump.

"WRA-OW!" The bag shook and a white kitten jumped out of the bag, hacking, rubbing her nose and coughing. Anzu had nearly choked on the smell of old socks in Jou's bag.

'I correct myself: Jou's socks can kill!' Anzu thought, but felt herself being lifted by a hand under her stomach. Yami turned the kitten to get a better look at her. Anzu mewed innocently as she could.

"Found 'er in the back roads. She looks pretty pampered ta me." Jou said, plopping down next to Honda on the couch. Yami placed the white cat in his lap and stroked her tiny head.

"Looks like some sort of high-class breed..." Yugi commented. Anzu snorted, but was distracted by the rubbing fingers behind her ears and her body betrayed her by purring loudly.

"Well, can she stay here while we look for her owner?" Yami asked. Yugi shrugged.

"A cat like that found in a dump like what I saw? I think she was put dere for a reason." Jou said. Curling up in to a ball in the Spirit's lap, Anzu tried to remember the process that got her in this... form. The ding-a-ling of the bells tied to the game shop door caused her to raise her head. Ryou and his darker half, Bakura, came in. Bakura glared at the Pharaoh.

"My, my, I didn't know you were the King of Fuzz-balls too," Bakura smirked. Anzu hissed, baring her fangs.

"I don't think she likes you..." Ryou said with a smile, "But she's very pretty."

"And very affectionate" Yami put in as he once again stroked her behind the ears.

Bakura snorted, "Cats are held very highly in Egypt."

"Then that's why Yami's taken such a liking to her!" Yugi giggled. Tossing an annoyed glanced at his Light, Yami looked down at the purring feline. Anzu looked back. Yami knew those bright blue eyes very well. So well that he couldn't remember for the life of him who they belonged to.

"She's a real beauty," Yami commented then turned to Yugi, "Will your grandfather mind if I keep her? Unless Jou wants her."

Jou snorted and shook his head, "Nah, my dad won't let me even if I begged." The gang laughed and continued on their business of playing duel monsters.

During the duel between Yami and Jou, Yami sighed angrily. Jou had his favored Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field and it had just given Yami's Celtic Guardian a vacation. Yami knew that needed his Monster Reborn card, which was currently in his graveyard, to bring back his Dark Magician. Combining him and the DMG, he could use the Sage's Stone magic card for a strong 4,500 attack. (I based this part from the episode of Anzu vs. Crump in the Big 5 series...dunno if it can really happen in a regular duel) Jou grinned like an idiot.

"What'sa matta? Not gettin' da cards ya need?" He taunted playfully, ending his turn.

"Wouldn't you like t..."

"Mer!" The boys looked down at Kitty Anzu, who was pawing the top card off of Yami's deck and nudged it over to the Spirit with her nose. Once close enough, she sat down and rapped her tail around herself.

"Smart little thing, ain't she?" Yugi looked up from his riddle book that Anzu had given him as a present a while back. Yami picked up the card and glanced at it. If his eyebrows would've shot up any faster, then they would've flew right off his forehead. It was the _Magician of Faith_. Grinning, he placed the card in a facedown defense position, and a magic card face down as well.

"That's all for this turn, Jou. Your move." Yami's eyes twinkled wickedly. Jou's ego always seemed to get the best of him later in duels and cost him big. This was one of those times.

"Alllllllrighty then! My red eyes attacks your facedown monsta!" Jou crowed.

"Thank you, Jou." Yami smiled as he flipped over the card and placed it the graveyard and retrieved Monster Reborn.

"Oh crap..."

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician and activate the Sage's Stone magic card for an attack on your dragon." Yami chuckled, watching Jou's jaw hit the floor. He turned his smug look to the white feline.

__

Oh, yeah she thought_ Beat THAT, Mr. Red Eyes!_ She looked up at her new 'owner' and nuzzled her face into his palm.

"Wow, Jou... getting beat by Yami _and_ a cat..." Ryou tried not to laugh and failed horribly. The others soon joined in.

Time when by and soon everyone went home. Scooping up the cat in his arms, Yami climbed the stairs to his and Yugi's room. Placing her on the bed, he began to change into a white muscle shirt and sweat pants. Anzu's face flared up and turned to make herself comfy on the pillow.

"Oh no, you don't," Yami said playfully, placing another pillow beside his, "That one's yours, little miss." Anzu walked and curled up on the plaid pillow, noting it wasn't as soft as the other but still had the lingering scent of Yami's cologne.

"Whatcha gonna call her?" Yugi asked, appearing in the doorway in his rocket-ship p.j.'s and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"I think I'll call her Azure. For her eyes." Yami played with the long fur on Anzu's side as she batted at him with her paw. "And I'm going to need a collar for her."

__

Collar? Anzu snapped her eyes open.

Yugi tossed him a navy blue collar with a bell on it that his mother had saved. Yami placed it on Anzu's neck without a fuss. She immediately began to scratch at it with her hind leg and gave Yami a pitiful meow.

"Sorry, girl. You have to wear it." Yami stated as he got into bed. "G'night, Yugi. Night Azure." Anzu licked his nose in response. Whatever fate had it mind, it was cruel. Not only was Yami, the one whom she had the BIGGEST crush on, now her 'owner', he had decided to call her by her middle name. Yup. Middle name. Anzu **_Azure_** Mazaki. Evil. The lights went out that night and Anzu's dream uncovered the mystery of the transformation of teenage human girl to fluffy white kitten.

-TBC-

Next up: How Anzu Mazaki became Azure the cat Meow dude! Will not post another chapter until 10 reviews!


	2. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Sakura: BTW, since I 4got the disclaimer, here it is. :Takes deep breath: I DON'T OWN YU-GO-OH! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I'M MERELY BORROWING THEM! AND THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE/IDEA IS FROM LITTLE ATEM AND HER FIC **_BLACK CATS ARE BAD LUCK! _**AND YES I HAD HER PERMISSON! ASK HER! NOR DO I OWN THE SONG FROM DISNEY'S CINDERELLA:pants and faints:

****

White Cats are Trouble

A YamixAnzu Fic

Italics- Written notes

(a/n:…) Author's note AKA My 2 cents worth

"blah" speech

'Thoughts'

/Yugi to Yami/ through link

Yami to Yugi through link

Chapter 2: A dream is a wish your heart makes

Anzu tried to keep her mind on her schoolwork as her teacher rambled on and on and on and on about this test. But it's hard to pay attention when the most wonderful guy in the universe sat next to you in the most boring class in the universe.

'Listen to me,' she thought, 'I sound like a lovesick schoolgirl.' Turing her head back to her worksheets, she noticed that she had been doodling again. Cats littered the pages with extricate markings and various stages such as sleeping, jumping or posing. Sweating a little, Anzu dung into her bag to find the good white eraser, jingling her key-chains in the process.

"Mazaki?" Her teacher's voice snapped her back to attention.

"Yessir?" She could feel all the eyes of the students turn in her direction.

"You do realize this is a test, Mazaki. That means no cheating and no rummaging in your things. What are you doing in your book bag, young lady?" The teacher's grin made Anzu sick. He was the kind of teacher that got off by terrorizing students and peeking at girls whenever he got the chance.

"Looking for an eraser," she replied as she tried to keep a straight face.

"It's on the other end of your pencil."

Anzu held up her pencil to show her instructor the worn down pink eraser and found the large white block she'd been using in her bag next to her desk. She held it up to the instructor's view.

"Don't be fresh, Mazaki!" the teacher fumed.

"I'm not." She stated and proceeded to erase the doodles from the border of her test paper. Her teacher sighed and walked out of the class to retrieve some of the un-graded paperwork.

Wiping the access eraser from the page, Anzu returned the object from whence it came: the side pocket with her sharpie markers (including the one she used for the smiley face so long ago). Looking back over, she noticed a folded white piece of paper on the corner of her desk. Unfolding it quietly, she read:

Don't let that old pervert get to ya, Zu. Us guys are here for ya.

Jou

Anzu giggled and wrote back. Jou sat to her right and up a desk.

How sweet of you boys! Acting as my brothers. :giggle:

Tossing it to Jou, she acted like she was going over her test. A small plop announced the note returning.

Of course! You're the only girl in the original 4 of us!-

FIVE, JOU!- Was in Yami's handwriting. Somehow or another, the King of Games had snatched the paper before it hit her desk and added his two cents worth. Chuckling quietly to herself, Anzu pulled out a photo of the five of them together by the park fountain on the day they finished school and all became seniors. Jou had Honda in a headlock while Yugi and Yami sat on the fountain ledge on either side of Anzu, their heads tilted toward her and their arms around her waist. Anzu's face was a light shade of red, but still smiling all the same. Her arms were around the two boys' necks, gripping the bare shoulders lightly. Her mother had taken that picture before heading off to work that afternoon.

Passing the picture around the boys, they each grinned in remembrance. When it came back to Anzu, a note was attached to it.

Blushing, are we? How cute, Anzu-chan.- Yami had written.

I was not she wrote back.

Was so, Apricot.- He'd seemed to like calling her that, remembering Anzu meant Apricot in Japanese.

That's so mature, Pharaoh.

Thank you.- She could see the arrogant smirk in his penmanship.

:rolls eyes: You are SUCH a dork she wrote back playfully

:hurt puppy face: Me? A dork? Apricot, you're cruel:sobs:-

You can't fool me with that, Pharaoh. Only Yugi can. Besides, you don't have the eyes for it. Anzu smiled as she knew only Yugi had the power of the "puppy face" over her. Although, he hadn't used it since they first started middle school.

_:raises eyebrow: Oh? Then I'll have him teach me- _

In your dreams

lol. You don't want to know what's in MY dreams… or do you?- Anzu frowned. Wanted to play, did he? Ok…

Not really. But as far as I can see, you've lost your touch at winning, Mr. King of Games… Remember the arcade games last week?

Hey! I'm not loosing my touch! I'm not use to those kinds of games. Bite me!-

Is that an invitation:smirks:

And where, pray tell, where WOULD you bite me, Apricot:evil grin:-

(A/n: sorry if he's OOC…)

…You pervert… Anzu wrote with a disgusted face sketched next to it

Yami almost burst out laughing at her last statement. Tucking the note in his pocket, he rechecked his test as the teacher walked back in.

At last, school was out. Yami, Yugi, Jou and Honda waited at the gate for Anzu, who came in a run and joined the males in the traditional walk home. Jou left at the first intersection, Honda at the next, leaving the two spikey-haired boys and the brunette girl to finish.

Yugi stretched his arms over his head, and said, "Man, I hate tests."

"You're not the only one," Anzu replied.

"Say, Yugi," Yami interjected

"Yeah?"

"How did you get Anzu do to anything you wanted with a look?" Anzu shot a glare to the younger boy, daring him to answer. Then to the older one, for asking the forbidden inquiry.

"Well, I just looked at her for the first couple of years, then I had to work at it. Why?" Yugi asked.

"And you can never do it, Yami! Nor you, Yugi. I am immune to cuteness! So there!" Anzu declared as she stopped at the sign that marked her street name.

"What about sexiness?" Yami asked, not noticing Yugi's jaw hit the asphalt road. Anzu's face filled with blood and then her eyes narrowed.

"You've got until the count of three to get gone. One!" Neither boys moved. "TWO!"

/Great! You've got her pissed/ Yugi hissed through the mind-link.

Did not. She'd enjoying the attention. Lookit her blush! Yami replied smugly.

/Let's scram before she pile drives us both into the afterlife/ Yugi turned and ran, waving good-bye with Yami right behind him just as Anzu had said 'three.' She could hear Yugi tell Yami he had an odd way of flirting.

Anzu changed faces from ticked off to embarrassed. Sure, Yugi had the power of 'cuteness' as she called it. But Yami… all he had to do was look in her direction, smile, and down she'd go. Many times, Anzu had to will herself upright from melting into a happy puddle of goo at his feet. Getting her house key out her the front blouse pocket and unlocking the cherry wood door, Anzu walked inside her home and trudged upstairs to her room, throwing off her shoes and coat in the process. Flopping on her bed, she fell into a small catnap sleep.

:Dream:

Yami sat next to Anzu on the front porch swing. His arm was resting comfortably around her waist and her head on his chest listening to the strong, low thump-thump beat of his heart.

"Anzu-chan," Yami whispered.

"Hum?" Anzu looked up into his intense red-violet orbs.

"Because of you, I know everything about my past as Pharaoh. You are the one who led me out of the darkness…"He said something else that she couldn't make out, but a solid kiss claimed her and wiped the question from her mind.

:End of Dream:

Anzu's eyes fluttered open, back to reality. Groaning, she got up and placed a hand to her lips.

"Wish that was real." She muttered, as she started on her Honors Classes homework. When she finished, she ate a small dinner of chicken (a/n: which I have come to loathe! EVIL!) and rice. Changing into her light blue spaghetti strap pajamas and pants, she crawled under her comforter. Falling asleep, she again dreamed of herself and Yami as a couple. She seemed to get to know him better and feel what he felt.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will loose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams, and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving. If you keep on believing. A dream that you wish will come true.." A voice sang softly. It sounded like a little girl. A familiar one, at that. (a/n: I've been listening to Disney music too much…. . )

Stirring from her slumber, Anzu blinked as her eyes tried to get use to the sunlight pouring through her window. Yawning, Anzu stood and stretched out her lazy muscles.

"A dream is a wish…" The voice echoed. As Anzu turned around, as a flash of light engulfed her. She screamed.

Anzu woke up panting. Shaking her head, she regained normal breathing. Next to her, Yami slept soundly with his eyes shut tight and his face reflecting the state of rare peace he hung in. Anzu cautiously licked him on the nose, looking for a response. Yami didn't move, but instead sighed.

"Anzu…" He whispered with a soft smile on his face. The teenage girl-turned-kitten blinked. Did she hear him right? Feeling bold, she nuzzled his ear.

"Stop it, Anzu. That tickles!" Oh yeah. The Pharaoh talks in his sleep…about her! Anzu blinked once, twice, three times. This was an odd way to find out about someone's feelings. Listening to him sigh happily, she wanted to tell him right then who she really was. Then fear replaced her delight the next second. Would he hate her if he found out that the innocent, white kitten was the really the blue-eyed, brunette girl that he'd know for a long time and had the biggest crush on him? Shaking her head, Anzu lay back down, curling into a snug ball with her head resting on his arm. She'd deal with that issue later…MUCH later.

The next morning, Yugi awoke first as always to the blaring alarm clock. Anzu cracked open her right eye and wished death to the noisy contraption. Reaching over, Yugi slammed the snooze button and proceeded to go back to sleep, as did Anzu. Yami merely turned his head to the side and sighed. With her sensitive hearing, Anzu caught the sounds of Grandpa moving around downstairs in the shop and calling for the two slumbering males.

'Guess it's my job to get these lazy bums up…' Anzu thought as she started to nudge Yami with her nose. She was refused. Then, she added the pitiful meowing, rubbing against his arm and licking him on the face.

"Guh-wha?" Yami muttered as he opened his eyes and sat up. Anzu perched herself on his lap and purred warmly. "Morning, Azure." Yami greeted, rubbing the feline behind the ears.

"Yugi! Yami! Get **up**!" They both heard the grandfather of the house yell for the boys. Yami winced and then turned a warm look to the cat. He didn't want to face Grandpa's wrath in the morning, and he knew Yugi didn't either. So, to wake the younger one up, Yami threw a pillow at the lump in the mattress on the other side of the room. "Get up, Yugi…"

"Wha?" Yugi sat up, looked over at his other self, then fell back on the bed, refusing to wake. Yami frowned.

"Get him, Azure," he stated, thinking for her not to understand. With a great leap Anzu made it to the other bed and started to pester Yugi. Yami watched the kitten annoy his brother in wonder: She'd understood and obeyed him.

Managing to get the boys up and downstairs to the shop won her the high favor of Grandpa. She rubbed against his overall covered legs and purred when he patted her.

"Azure, breakfast!" Yami's voice called her into the kitchen where a bowl of tuna waited. She ate it gratefully and sat in her 'owner's' lap while he ate his bowl of cereal. She smiled contently and forgot about the dream. Yup, she was in heaven.

TBC…

Sakura: Readers! I need your help:begs: Give me some ideas for the 3rd chapter!


	3. Secrets Kept, Secrets Reveled

Me: oh my god! It's been too long:bows repeatedly: I'M SORRY EVERYONE! WORK KILLS ME! Well, anyway, I own not a line of Yu-Gi-Oh! Or it's characters. If I did, then Anzu and Yami would get more time together. Now, read please. Oh, and thanks to all those who gave me the ideas and favored this story. You know who you are!

White Cats are Trouble

Chapter 3: Secrets Kept, Secrets Reveled

Anzu, or Azure as she was now known, lounged in Yami's lap as he flipped through a magazine, looking at the upcoming conventions. Content, she began purring.

"Yami, we gotta get going! We're gonna be late for class!" Yugi called as he hopped on one foot to put on his shoe.

"Yeah, alright." Yami replied, gently removing the purring feline from his lap. "Be a good girl for me, okay?" he asked the cat.

Wait… you're going to school? Oh no… Anzu thought, remembering the concrete confinement. She tried her best to stop her 'owner' from leaving and discovering she wasn't going to be in class, but to avail. She heard Grandpa chuckle.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kitty cat," he said.

Oh joy… thought Anzu.

Yami glanced over at the empty desk next to him as the teacher called out roll.

"Mazaki, Anzu" called the teacher. No reply. "Mazaki?" Jou frowned along with the other boys.

"Anzu's always here…Never missed a day of class in her whole life!" Yugi whispered. The class when on without a hitch. Anzu, who'd snuck into Yami's bag, managed to open the zipper a bit and listen to the lecture. A snore could be heard from time to time.

Dummy, thought Anzu, _only Jou's stupid enough to fall asleep during class._

thought Anzu, 

As luck would have it, the boys all met at the north hall lockers and gave Anzu enough time to sneak into Ryou's bag for Chemistry class, and Marik's 'mail bag' for History Class. Retaining all the information wasn't hard, not at all. Trying to pay attention with her stomach making it's hunger known to the world unnerved her. The ringing of the lunch bell reminder her that now was the time to eat or starve. Sneaking out Ryou's bag, Anzu made her way to the back of the kitchen in hopes of some scraps. Her trip to the tiled room gave her a new insight to the making of the students' meals:

The Salisbury steaks were frozen and heated in a microwave The biscuits came frozen in a box The Mac-n-Cheese was heated over from yesterday The French fries were fried in old oil And the gravy was made from powder and water 

Good God, how do they expect us to live with this crap! Twelve years of eating this stuff could do a number on the brain! And most of the students here need all the brain matter they can get! Anzu thought, making a face and sticking out her small tongue. Managing to find a whole chicken leg, Anzu settled down between two trees out back and began to eat. The chicken had no taste and was way too greasy, but the girl/cat's stomach didn't mind a bit.

"You'll get sick off that, pussy cat" said a voice.

"It's food." Anzu replied. With the thought registering in her mind, the feline looked around. "Who said that?"

A small cheep came from above her as a bluebird said, "I did."

Frowning, Anzu put her ears back against her head. "Ah. That's nice."

"Never seen you around these parts," the blue bird said, hopping sideways on the branch.

"Yes you have… just not as a cat." Anzu tore off a piece of meat and choked it down. "God, this stuff is awful!"

"Did you say 'not as a cat'? Then how have I seen you, miss. kitty?"

"A brunette girl. Don't ask." Leaving the bone for a dog or some other scavenging creature, Anzu made it back just in time to crawl back into Yami's bag for Calculus. When school let out, Anzu shot home as fast as she could, hoping to beat the boys.

The boys were all very quiet on the way home. When it was only Yugi and Yami, the former pharaoh turned down Apricot Street.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I'm going to see if Anzu's okay. I've never seen her miss a day of school and it's got me worried."

Yugi's face twisted into a sly grin, "And you say you don't care about her."

"I do care. She's my friend."

"As in the like-like sense, darkness."

Yami's face turned a dark scarlet, his violet eyes wide. "N-nani?"

Yugi ran off laughing like a mad man, leaving the older boy in shock.

"Baka…" he muttered, ascending the steps to the girl's front porch. Knocking twice, Yami turned the handle, finding the door unlocked. Anzu's dog, Leo, greeted him with a wagging of his tail and went back to his nap near the fireplace hearth. Creeping up to Anzu's room, Yami found the door unlocked. Looking around the sky blue room, his eyes landed on a red book with Anzu's name written in gold script on the cover. Opening the book, he read the words "**_Dear Journal_**."

Dear Journal,

Yugi brought that puzzled to class again. He's been working on that thing for 8 years… or so he says. Jou and Honda were picking on him. Not while I'm around, no sir! Yugi showed me the puzzle: it was made of pure gold! When I touched it, I felt a warm feeling deep in my heart. Why? Beats me. I g2g to bed. Night.

Yami frowned. This was wrong; so very wrong to read the personal record of one's life. But, alas, curiosity overcame good judgement, even for the Pharaoh, the King of Games.

Dear Journal,

Duelist Kingdom is such a DRAG. All I ever get to do is watch and play the cheerleader. Honda and I had sneak aboard the boat, for crying out loud! But the duels are really awesome!

Note to self: remind Yugi to teach me how to duel.

During my "observation," Yugi seems to, I dunno, change or something. The air around him seems to quiver, his voice grows deeper with confidence and pride. I can't explain it. I'm guessing it has to do with his puzzle. God knows what happens to him. Of course… the feeling when I get when I'm around the "new" Yugi is like the same feeling I got when I was taken hostage at Burger World. And when that psycho creep drugged me. I swear… that's him. That's the one who was saving me. Don't know who he is, or where he came from… all I know is that he holds a very dear place in my heart.

Yami's eyes widened to the size of baseballs. "A dear place in her heart! For me!" Yami choked. Sure, he liked the girl and never thought of her as anything more than a friend. But after all this… she was the most faithful and loyal to him aside from Yugi. He continued to read.

Dear Journal,

Today Yugi kinda… ok he set me up on a date with the spirit of the puzzle. I have to say it was interesting to say the least. I've never seen him smile so much. And not just the 'I beat you into the ground and now you go mend your evil ways' smile. I mean a **melt-into-a-puddle-of-goo-drop-dead-sexy-gorgeous** smile. At the arcade, we ran into a Johnny Steps, a dude who thought he could dance better than anyone could. Dare I say no to a challenge? I accepted his challenge as a threat to my dignity. There was no way I'd let a guy, with too many dreadlocks and no sense of fashion, make me look like a fool. I thought I'd show the spirit how I dueled for a change. I could feel him watching me as Johnny and I danced on the DDR machine. Dancing is my life. I could feel him staring at me. Watching every move I made. I'd won fair and square (considering Mr. Steps fell), but Johnny said that his leg cramped up. That dork stalked the spirit and I to the Domino docks.

What flattered me the most is when he "finished up" Johnny in a game of duel monsters for me. Later that night we found out he was a pharaoh and that evil was coming to the world. Great, just great. Another tally in the "Anzu's book of Weird and Unusual Things." Gosh it's late! I'll write some more later. But, one thing I do know: I've fallen more in love with the spirit of the great pharaoh.

Anzu

Yami closed the book quietly. That was all he needed to know. Now to find the brunette and reply his own feelings back to her.

TBC

A/N: Most of you noticed that I changed my name. I'm still the same writer. Thanks to all those people who gave me ideas. My net's not working at the moment…. How I was able to post this… I'm not sure.. --

Any more ideas anyone? I'm fresh out once again and am tired from work. DEATH TO ALL CHICKEN!


	4. Ancient Magic Tragic

A/n: To answer the question of why I hate chicken is because I use to slave over lines of them for 40+ hours a week where I worked. Now I do 9-5 at another job!! Yay!

Holy Crap, how long as it been since I've posted! I'm sorry everyone!! bows And 86 reviews really brought me back! Thanks All!

**White Cats are Trouble**

Ancient Magic Tragic

Anzu's head perked up when Yugi strolled into the game shop... without Yami. Jumping on the counter, the white cat looked at the younger male, meowing in question.

"He'll be home in a while," the young gamer told the feline, "He's gone to see if," here he made a swooning gesture "Anzu-chan is well." Anzu blinked, trying to comprehend what in the world was her childhood friend doing. She pushed it to the back of her mind and settled down to try and sort out her own mess.

Ok, her transformation happened after a silly dream...

Before that she had watched Cinderella (her all time favorite movie)... She had fallen asleep right after

Before that she had been talking to Malik...

Before that she had just gotten out of...

HOLD THE _PHONE_!! REWIND!

Malik!!! Her fur bristled at the thought of the Egyptian. With a small hiss, she scampered out into the city, running full throttle to find the one her seemed to know more about her inside life than she did... and had control of her mind for a time.

Yami chose that moment to walk in the door. Grandpa and Yugi watched the former pharaoh walk up to his room with the stupidest grin on his face. Blinks shared, the younger of the pair followed him up to the room.

"Uh... Yami?" Yugi asked nervously, "Is everything alright?"

Yami, who'd been laying on his back on the bed with a hand over his heart, looked up at his Light. "If you call a racing heart and weak knees 'alright', then I'm a picture of health!!"

This confused Yugi "Come again? Did you talk to Anzu?"

"...No..."

"Did you see to her at all?

"...No..."

"Then what's going on?!" Yugi began bouncing on his heels, not liking this Yes or No questionnaire game.

"You promise you won't tell?" Yami sat up, looking straight into identical violet eyes.

"Sure! Just tell me!!" Yugi was almost in his ""Chibi"" mode.

"I... read Anzu's Journal..." The pharaoh confessed "and it said she's in love with me..."

"YOU DID WHAT?! AND SHE SAID WHAT?!" Yugi screamed. The king of games had to clamp a copper hand over his smaller half's mouth and yell back at grandpa, telling him that Yugi had just hit himself.

"For the love of Ra, would you shut up?!" Yami hissed, "I went to her house and her door was unlocked..." "Unlocked?" Yugi managed to get the hand away from his mouth.

"Don't you hear good? Yes, unlocked. I went up to her room and found the journal on her desk... temptation took its toll on me!" Yami confessed completely. He then looked over that the white pillow that lay beside his own, "Where's Azure?"

"Uh..." Yugi looked up with is eyes as if the answer was on the other side of his eye lids. "She was here when I come in... I think she went outside."

Yami growled "Great, first Anzu, now Azure! Ra have mercy..." The teen got up, put on his dark jacket before rushing downstairs and out the door.

Yugi just sat on his bed, blinking. At least he wasn't so oblivious now, was he?

Anzu managed to find the apartment shared by Ishtars. And boy was she mad. Finding Malik typing something on his computer, the feline sat and stared at him. Ishizu noticed the cat as well, and glanced at her brother.

"Malik?" She called quietly.

"Yes?" Her brother answered without taking his eyes off the computer.

"Since when did we have a cat?"

Malik blinked and looked down at the green orbs of the feline.

"Well, well! And how is Anzu today?" Malik smirked, turning in his chair and resting his arms on his legs.

"Anzu?" Ishizu asked in confusion. Malik muttered something under his breath and waited.

"I despise you, you know that?" Anzu found her hiss turning into human words.

"Despise me? Now why would you feel that way? You know how the pharaoh feels about you... you've discovered many things..." Malik began ticking things off his fingers before his sister exploded.

"YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING WITH ANCIENT MAGIC AGAIN!!!" the usually calm woman roared. Anzu and Malik both shrank back.

"B-but sister!" Malik began to plead, "You yourself said that the pharaoh needed a new life! I just thought that... well..."

"You thought WHAT?" Ishizu advanced toward the blonde male. When Malik tried to answer, "Never mind. I don't care WHAT your excuse is this time, brother..."

"Uh, not meaning to intrude but... how am I going to change back?" Anzu managed to ask from her perch under the nearest chair.

Ishizu sighed as she went to explain, all the while throwing murderous looks at her younger sibling.

"It all actually depends on what specifics of the spell. The smart one actually thought of doing a transformation spell... which should last only a week,"

"A week?! Do you realize how much school I'm missing?! If my grades drop, Malik Ishtar, you better hope you disappear before I get my hands on you!" Her voice dripped with utter hatred and venom. She wasn't going to loose her valedictorian status over a little magic.

"I thought you wanted to get your hands on the pharaoh?" Malik offered with a sly grin.

Anzu hissed again, baring all teeth and claws.

"It should wear off by tonight or tomorrow!" Malik backed away from both females, both armed with deadly glares. Anzu lashed herself with her tail before sauntering off the way she had come in.

'So it was Malik after all... I know that his clan is 'spose to protect the pharaoh in any life he's in,' Anzu thought as she trotted back home, her collar bell ringing throughout the silent streets, "but still... why did he have to mess with my life?" As she mused in her thoughts a small pain began to throb in every joint, every muscle. Her world was starting to swirl and turn as she staggered on her feet.

"Azure!" called a voice from the edge of her mind before darkness took over.

TBC


End file.
